


Observation

by Asa_Meda



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: There's bickering and "looks". Joe is a trained observer. Pre-Slash I guess.Still getting that other alternate universe thingy written. It's turned into a tiny monster. This came to me while I was driving home yesterday.Hope it's enjoyed for what it is... comments welcome, good or bad.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

“When were you going to let me know?”

Stunned, Steve stared at his friend, his mentor and former commander, Joe White. They were sitting at a picnic table in front of Kamekona’s shrimp truck, enjoying lunch. Joe had been unusually quiet. Now he asked a very strange question. “Know about what?”

Joe studied him closely then his eyebrows rose. “You mean that.” He started digging into his food again. “I’m sorry I assumed… never mind.”

“No,” Steve stopped him. “What are you talking about?” 

Joe gave him a small smile. “Nothing, son. None of my business.”

Now Steve McGarrett was irritated. “What’s none of your business? What’s going on?”

Joe closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. “Where’s your partner?”

“With his daughter.”

Another surprised movement of eyebrows. “He’s married?”

“Divorced. He gets Gracie every other weekend and holidays.” Steve studied Joe carefully, feeling as if he’d been dropped into an alternate universe. “What’s going on?”

Joe White seemed to give in. He put down his fork, wiped his mouth and met Steve’s gaze. “I thought I trained you better, son.”

“Trained me… what?” Now Steve was getting a little angry. “What the fuck are you talking about!” People around their table glanced in their direction, some moving their children away. Steve just dropped his head into his hands. This was supposed to be a friendly meal, catch up conversation. “Please, Joe. Just tell me what you’re talking about,” he said more quietly.

“The other day I’m sitting in the back of Danny’s Camero and you two are bickering about whether ketchup should be allowed to touch a hot dog for almost fifteen minutes. And that was the final straw for me because I’ve been watching the both of you since I got here a couple of weeks ago. You two fit like a hand in a glove. I assumed—”

“Danny’s straight.” It wasn’t the first time that people had… assumed. They were really close friends and camped it up from time to time. For the most part they were secure enough in themselves not to give a crap what people thought about it. But Joe was different. His opinion counted. “He—"

“I know you, son. You like him… really like him.” Joe smiled. “How do you know he’s straight?”

That question blew Steve’s mind a bit. He never thought about it. “He was married… has a child…”

“Do you have any idea how he looks at you when you’re not looking at him?” Joe leaned forward. His eyes now twinkling. “Do you know what he went through to find me? And all he could talk about was how he was going to get you out, how Wo Fat was going to pay. Nothing about him. He did it all for you!”

“He’s a good friend!” Steve defended. Again he bowed his head as others looked their way. He never thought about it. No, that was a lie. Sometimes, he thought about it when they were sitting on the beach or in his house, drinking beers. There were times when Danny would just look at him a certain way that made him think he could do something about it. But he didn’t want to risk what they already had. 

“Yes, he is,” Joe agreed. “And he probably assumes that you… the super SEAL as he calls you... is likely as straight as a rod. He sees you with Catherine but he doesn’t understand your relationship with her.”

Friends… with benefits. Steve loved Catherine. She was truly a good friend and they leaned on each other for comfort and support. But Catherine had no wish for a permanent relationship with anyone. Steve respected that. He opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang.

It was Danny.

Prepared, Steve answered. “Danny, what’s up?”

“Uncle Steve, Danno threw up!”

Threw up? It was Gracie, sounding a little scared. Steve got up from the table, giving Joe a small glare. “What’s wrong honey?”

“He said he’s not feeling well. He hasn’t left the bathroom since we got here.” Her voice was steady but the worry was obvious. “He didn’t want me to call you but I don’t know what to do and Mom would only yell at him.”

Steve fished keys out of his pocket, pausing only to mouth good-bye to Joe with a tiny lift of his middle finger. Their discussion left him uncomfortable as his mind touched on things he had carefully locked away. “I’m on my way, Gracie. It’s going to be all right.”

As Joe watched Steve race off in his truck, he raised his fork in a mock salute then continued his lunch. Perhaps later he'd find out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... here's more...

Danny was indeed sick. Steve could smell it as soon as he came in the apartment. Gracie ran to him and he lifted her up. "Okay." He looked around. "Is he still in the bathroom?"

"He came out once to see how I was. He looked terrible!" She glanced back at the closed bathroom door. "He's been quiet for awhile. But when I called to him he answers. But I think he needs to see a dcotor."

Yup. Steve gently put Gracie down and knocked on the door. "Danno?"

"What!" Danny yelled back, or rather, croaked back. "I'm fine! Gracie, told you not to bother him! I'll be fine."

Gracie looked at Steve who patted her head. "You did good. Okay? He's not angry at you. He's not feeling well and he doesn't want to admit it." Gracie nodded dubiously. He ruffled her hair. "I need you to go sit on the sofa and don't be afraid if he yells or I break the door down. I'm going to help your father. Okay?"

Gracie nodded. "You're going to take him to a doctor?"

Steve smiled. "Absolutely. But he's going to be stubborn and I need you to be brave and know I'd never hurt him even if it looks like I might. Okay?"

She gave him an 'okay' with her fingers and sat down. 

Steve turned his attention to the door. He tried the doorknob and, as he suspected, it was locked. "Danno, you have a young lady out here who's scared for you. You have thirty seconds to unlock the door or I'll break it down."

"Go fu--" Danny seemed to realize cursing was not appropriate. "Just go, Steve. Take Gracie back to her mother."

"No, Danno!" Grace cried out, alarmed. "I want you to come out! You need to go to a doctor!"

There was long silence. Then, "It looks really bad in here, Steve," Danny said, clearly embarrassed. "Not a good look for my daughter." Pause, then, "Take Gracie home. Okay? That would help."

Okay. "Are you going to be all right while I'm gone?" Steve needed to be sure.

"Yeah... I thought it was nothing. I was wrong." Danny sounded a little clearer. "Hey, Monkey?"

"Danno? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She sounded worried. 

There was a brief mixture of light laughter and a groan. "No, Monkey. Your Danno is just a little sick. I need you to go with Uncle Steve. He's going to take you home. Okay?"

"Okay," Gracie relented, clearly unhappy. "If I can't take care of you... will Uncle Steve?"

There was a long pause. Steve gave Gracie's shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be fine, Gracie. I'll take you home then come back and take care of Danno."

A word like 'no' started to come from the other side of the bathroom door then seem to get chocked off. "Yeah... okay... fine. Just take her home, please."

Steve smiled. After getting Gracie home he was going to call Max and find out what to get Danny to help and what signs to look for in case it wasn't the flu. "I'll be back in about a half hour..."

"No." Danny's voice was low, quiet and somewhat threatening. "You have my baby girl in your truck. You are going to obey every single traffic law between here and her mother's house. If you're here in less than forty-five minutes I will shoot you."

Steve grinned reassuringly at Gracie who looked alarmed. She seem to understand and smiled back. "Danno, I'll ask Mommy it I can come next weekend."

"You do that, Monkey. I'll call her when I can," his voice sounded miserable again. "I promise I'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," Gracie went to pick up her kitty backpack. "I love you, Danno!"

"Danno loves you back."

Steve did as told... would have done as told anyway. He had a child in the car... Danny's child. He was more confident that Danny just had a bad stomach flu. He had already called Rachel, letting her know. to her credit, she voiced concern. When Gracie asked if she could come the next weekend, her mother paused then said if Danny was well, it would be all right.

"Uncle Steve?" 

"Yes, Honey." Since they had gotten on the road she had been quiet, looked deep in thought. Steve realized that she needed space so didn't engage. But as they got onto the highway she spoke up. From the corner of his eye he could see Gracie fiddle with her seatbelt, her head bowed as if unsure. Was she worried about Danny again? "It's okay. Danno is going to be fine."

"I know." She drew a deep breath and looked up. "Why doesn't Danno live with you?"

It took every ounce of his training not to slam on the breaks. Instead he took a very, very deep breath. "Um..."

"I mean when people really love each other they live together, right?"

A car honk told him he was veering out of his lane. He quickly adjusted and reduced speed. "Um... yeah." Joe's words haunted him. "I like your Dad, honey. But Dann--"

"Oh," Gracie sounded a little sad. "You don't love him then. He says he loves you."

Okay, that's it. Steve carefully pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to face Grace. "Honey--"

"I'm sorry," Gracie looked away as if she had done something wrong. "I thought you two loved each other. It isn't safe where Danno lives so I wondered why he didn't live with you."

Steve forced his heart to slow, tried to school his expression into something less shocking. "Gracie, you didn't do anything wrong." He cupped her chin. "It's okay. Friends love each other... it's just not the same as... your mom loving Stan."

Gracie's face briefly screwed up a bit then cleared. "They don't love each other."

Um... okay. That was a bit of news. Steve focused. "You think your Danno loves me... more than friends?"

"He was talking to Uncle Chin," Gracie said. "He thought I was asleep." She raised wise eyes to him. "People say a lot of things when they think you're asleep."

Steve could only give her a bright smile, felt good at being let into this child's secret. He hesitated then asked, "What did he say?"

Gracie shrugged. "He told Uncle Chin to stop bothering him about talking to you. He was scared you'd be mad."

Mad? "Why would I be mad?"

"Because you're a Seal!" Her brows wrinkled. "I don't know what that means."

"I was in the Navy, a special kind of Marine." Joe was right. He almost started to laugh but held back. Gracie wouldn't understand. He eased his truck back into traffic. "It's going to be okay, Gracie. Promise. I do like Danno... a lot. It'll be okay." He glanced at Gracie who had a small smile on her lips as if...For a moment he wondered if Joe had talked to her... then realized Joe wouldn't have done that. Gracie was her father's daughter... smart and sometimes tricky. 

As the gates opened to let them onto the drive leading to Rachel's house his mind formed a plan. Of course first he had to help Danny get better then they were going to have a meaningful talk about SEALS and assumptions.

And he was going to have to deal with Joe's gloating with quiet dignity.

::::no, I don't know if there's more :-) But comments welcome::::


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, nothing too explicit. But it's given me incentive to write more. Thank you all for Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Enjoy... comment if you'd like... I'd like to hear...

During his ride back to Danny’s apartment, Steve called Max. “Commander?”

“Max… just Steve right now,” he corrected. “This is personal.”

Pause. “What can I do for you?” The Medical Examiner almost always sounded formal, but Steve knew it was just his way. But right now, his tone softened, ready to help.

“Danny’s sick. I think he’s gotten a stomach flu. He had Gracie and just started throwing up and stuff.” Steve turned and pull into a pharmacy. “I took Gracie home and I’m going to take him to my place, but I need to know what to give him, what to look for.”

“There’s been a ‘bug’ going around this area. It usually lasts about two days but in the beginning, it can be very nasty.” Pause. “You should let Gracie’s mother know to watch for any symptoms in her daughter over the next day or so.”

“I will,” Steve told him, making a mental note to do so, though she suspected Rachel had it well in hand. “What can I do for Danny?”

“You need to keep him hydrated. Does he have a fever?”

“Don’t know,” Steve sighed. “He wouldn’t let me in the bathroom with his daughter there.”

“Understandable. This virus doesn’t produce a high fever, but you should have a thermometer handy to make sure. And get some Pedialyte. Mix with a little water at first if that is too strong. When he is better, start him light food.” Max paused then, “If you can give me the name of a pharmacy I will call in a prescription for Compazine. That should help the nausea and he might eat sooner.”

Steve gave him the name of the pharmacy he was at. “Thank you, Max. Really appreciate it.”

“No trouble, Com—Steve. If he gets a high fever or his symptoms do not subside, you should call his doctor or take him to an urgent care.”

“Will do.” Steve got out of his truck with a mental list of what he needed. “Thanks!”

“And Steve?” Max called.

“Yes?”

“Wash your hands and wear gloves when taking care of him. And… do not share a bed with him for a few days. The virus can spread with contact.”

Gloves… check… Bed… wait… what? “Max?”

“I am being called away,” Max said hurriedly. “Please let me know how he is.”

Steve stared at his phone as the connection was broken. Well shit… did everyone assume that they… Steve gave up and put his phone away as he entered the store. 

It was actually better than expected when he got back to Danny’s apartment. Bathroom door was open but didn’t look the mess Danny hinted at. Towels all over the floor but the smell. Danny had managed a shower while he was gone. He glanced into the bedroom and found the bed empty. “Danny?”

Steve turned. There was a lump under a blanket on the couch. “Danny?”

“I can hear you,” the lump responded. “Gracie get home okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve put down the small bag he brought in down on the kitchen counter. He had more in the truck for when they got back to his house.

“Thank you,” Danny grunted sincerely. “You can go now.”

Go? Steve walked to a chair and sat down. “Max told me there’s a virus going around.”

“And I got it. Lucky me.” The lump shifted and Danny’s head, his hair wet and completely uncombed, his face a lighter shade of pale emerged. “Hope I didn’t give it to Gracie. I didn’t feel right this morning, but I figured it was something I ate. In the middle of bringing her here… I barely made it to the bathroom.” He coughed a little. “Ow! Stomach muscles hurt like hell!”

Steve got up and put a hand on Danny’s forehead. Warm but not hot. “You’re coming home with me.”

“No,” Danny grunted plainly. “I am not. I am staying here on the couch to suffer another day or so. You are going home. One, so you don’t get sick. Two, because I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Max got me some medicine to help you keep things down,” Steve offered. He wasn’t leaving and Danny was coming home with him. 

A hand appeared form under the blanket. “Give it to me.”

“No.” Steve pulled at the blanket covering Danny. “You have a choice. Come with me of your own free will or I’ll carry you.” He smiled a bit. “You have thirty seconds to decide.”

“Muther-Fucker! Get out!” Danny pulled the blanket out of Steve’s hand and cocooned his whole body. “Get out!”

“Twenty-five seconds.” Steve wondered if he would have to carry him. It wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them, but he was going to do it.

“Get fucked!” The lump yelled hoarsely. 

Steve couldn’t help himself. Today had been full of revelations. “I’d like to but you have to get better first.” He put his hands on his hips. “Fifteen seconds.”

The lump was silent. Steve couldn’t even see it breathing. Then Danny’s head appeared again, still looking sick but reddened eyes raked over McGarrett. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Steve’s smile widened. Danny didn’t protest. “Eight seconds.”

“I’ll shit on you if you carry me,” Danny threatened.

“Time’s up!” Steve swiftly pulled the blanket off, grateful to find Danny had managed to get sweats on. He started to grab Danny’s arms, ready for a fireman’s carry. But his partner slapped his arms away and sat up.

“Asshole! I can walk! I fucking took a fucking shower all by myself!”

“Do you want me to pack anything?” Steve continued to grin, feeling very positive for the first time in awhile. This was going to happen… but not now. “Hair product?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Danny got up, a little unsteady, and walked into his bedroom. A moment later he emerged with a duffel bag. “Here, you Neanderthal. Carry that.” He went into the bathroom and Steve heard things moved around. Danny emerged with a small bag. “Here.”

And that was it. Steve grabbed the paper bag from the drug store and they left. And, with some help for balance, Danny was in his home, in his spare room. Danny drank the Pedialyte and submitted himself to a suppository for the nausea (Steve didn’t know it came that way but…) and fell deeply asleep.

“I heard Danny was sick,” Joe White said as he talked to Steve via cell phone a few hours later. 

“He got a flu or something,” Steve replied. “He’s sleeping right now. I’ll try to see if he wants to eat when he wakes up.”

“Guess it’s too soon to ask—”

“We already talked… sort of,” Steve cut him off, unwilling to give his old friend too much fodder. “We’ll work it out… when he’s better.” 

“See that you do, son. Show me I didn’t train someone who can’t see what’s right in front of him.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve smiled as he hung up. He heard a groan and movement in the spare room and stood. More Pedialyte and see if Danny will let him make some tea and toast. Always worked for him.


End file.
